Forwarding the passion
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: Its just another night at the Albert and Carol and David are having a brilliant time but Carol is keen to get him home. Very Keen. Luckily with the help of Big Mo Carol forwards the passion so to speak but will David ever suspect that he had "Help?" Rated M.


The Albert was packed as per usual and Carol and David was having a really good time. They socialised with their friends, they both jived along to the music and they danced together. Towards the end of the evening, Carol became very eager to get down and dirty with David and she went up to him and said in a low seductive voice, "Lets go home,David." However David, who had agreed to do a deal with Billy Mitchell, said, "We will after Carol. I've got to sort something out with Billy. Here." He took out a tenner from his wallet, "Get me and you a drink please darling." He added with a smile and Carol smiled back though she was disappointed by David's lack of enthusiasm. He didn't notice how eager she was for him.

As she went to the bar, Big Mo Slater came up to her, "Alright Carol love. So he won't go to bed with you then?", She enquired and Carol nodded as she ordered the drinks. Suddenly Mo reached for her pockets and pulled out a small plastic bag which had a small blue tablet inside."Is that Viagra?" Carol asked in a shocked tone of voice and Mo nodded, "Give him one of them. He won't be able to resist." She mumbled, so that no one could hear them. "How am I supposed to give him that?" Carol argued picking it up and looking at it. Mo took the pill from her and using her bag she grinded it until it became a blue powder. Then, gathering it up, Carol tipped it into David's red wine, twirling it around until it couldn't be seen. Mo smiled at her, "your in for a good night tonight. You can have free of charge. I've been trying to get rid of it for ages. At my time of life I won't get no action in the bedroom." He voice sounded distant and Carol tried to shut out the image of Big Mo and her bit on the side getting jiggy. It wasn't a nice thought.

Carol took hers and David's drinks on the other side of the bar. "Here's your red wine David." Carol said, passing the glass and watching as he sipped it. Then he took more sips until suddenly he downed the glass in one go. All of a sudden, he felt himself becoming aroused at Carol whom he noticed how nice she looked in a blue dress that fitted her like a glove. Grabbing the pen, he signed the contract for a puzzled and happy Billy then he grabbed Carols hand and led her out of the Albert. Big Mo watched them go and said to herself, "Thank you very much Fat Elvis."

Once back home David began frantically kissing Carols face,lips and neck, feeling arousal and excitement taking over him as if he was possessed. "Oh Carol. I love you so much." He groaned as he began unzipping her dress and Carol moaned softly, reaching for the buttons on his shirt and opening it exposing his lean chest. Carol leaned forward and kissed his nipples while David unhooked her bra. Carol then reached for his trousers and pulled them down taking with them his boxers. He was big down below, the viagra had worked a treat. "Against the wall. Now", he commanded and Carol obeyed. Then, after removing her knickers, David lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he quickly entered her which was easy because they both were very aroused and eager to get it on. David thrusted gently but firmly and Carol moaned in time with his movements. He kissed her to block out her moans, he didn't want the neighbours to hear them.

Carol moaned and groaned, clawing at his back with her nails. There would properly be marks in the morning but David didn't care. He continued to pump into her and he to was moaning with pleasure now as he felt his orgasm coming. Finally Carol moaned loudly as she climaxed,David soon followed and he blasted his load inside her. "Don't you dare drop me." Carol said jokingly as she held onto him. Then, David carried her upstairs and lay her on their bed in the bedroom. "I love you David." Carol whispered as she fell asleep. "I love you too Carol." David murmured as he caressed her body tenderly as he slowly fell asleep, holding her in his arms. One day they would get married and nothing would stop them.

The next morning Carol got up early and found Big Mo on the stall and gave her a hug which surprised Mo, "Thanks ever much for that tablet Mo. It worked wonders." She remarked and Mo looked amazed. "So they do work? Right, where's Fat Elvis? I'm getting me half a dozen of them. Got a date tomorrow night." Mo said in a hurried voice before going to find Fat Elvis. Carol looked embarrassed and suddenly started laughing to herself. She was a cracker was Big Mo. As she headed back home, Carol decided to plan a kinky night for herself and David. And this time, no viagra.


End file.
